maddoctorfandomcom-20200215-history
Patient Log
The doctor's journal was found in a burnt out hospital in Germany, currently we have a team of experts to read and translate the journal. Some of the pages are badly scorched and ripped, so some entries may have errors or missing information, although we are trying our hardest to write out what we have. Entries ---- Patient Alpha Pre-Face: Due to the extreme level of incompetence found in many of my colleagues, I have taken the liberty of asking for a trial-run basis of my own team of surgeons as well as our own private space within the facility. I was granted it, but only for a year. However, with the success of Patient Alpha (As will be described further along) I believe that I will have a permanent place here. Patient: 35 year old male, firefighter, BW; 90kg. Expressed desire for becoming completely fire-proof to better protect him on the job. Operation: DNA and stomache tissue samples were taken to ensure no donor incompatibilities later on in the procedure. Using experimental cloning processes we succeeded in creating two glands which would produce a very flame-resistant liquid. One was implanted nearby his heart to secrete the fluid into his blood-plasma, wherein it would appear in his sweat protect him from heat, and another was placed in his mouth to act like a salivary gland for him to manually coat any places where he could not sweat. Outcome: Operation was very theoretical, so testing took longer than normal, however, patient has shown an impeccable resistance to flames once he starts to sweat. Also, thanks to the secondary gland in the mouth, he is able to just as effectively cover himself, others, or any other substance which does not repel water, although some soreness and dryness of the mouth does occur if he overextends this. Retardant fluid washes away easily in water, meaning clean-up is a breeze and temperature regulation issues should be minor. Patient has since returned to work and has enjoyed great success with his new modifications. Notes: 1/1 Doing good guys, keep it up! We'll show everyone else how it's done. ---- Patient #1 Operation: Extra finger sewn on. Outcome: Sixth finger sewn between the Little and Ring fingers, no complications. The patient can not quite move the finger, but seems to be healthy with it. ---- Patient #2 Operation: Patient want to become a cyclops. Eyes will be removed, sockets stitched up, and a new socket opened. Single glass eye will be used for new socket. Outcome: The patient is blind, and suffered minor brain damage thanks to a slip in the surgery. Although his family do not recognize him anymore, this does not seem to bother him, and has recently joined a freak show. ---- Patient #3 Operation: Wants to gain a 'pouch', similar to that of a kangaroo. Flesh will be taken from the back and stitched to the chest, and a cotton padding added to the inside. Outcome: Although the operation was a success, when the patient attempted to place her baby inside the pouch, the weight of him caused it to tear. The baby landed head-first, and sadly, the fall caused his death. Note: The mother has since commited suicide due to depression. ---- Patient #4 Operation: Pistol surgically attached to shoulder, and also attached to nerves so the patient may fire using thought. Outcome: Although everything seemed well at first, when the patient went to test-fire the gun, the noise from the shot caused his ear-drum to rupture. Later, while he was getting treated for his injury, he lost control of the gun killing three (3) nurses then himself. Note: Military has been informed of this new 'bio-weapon'. ---- Patient #5 Operation: Patient wishes to have plates on his back, similar to that of the extinct Steogosaurus. Synthetcic bone will be crafted into a plate like shape, and attatched to his spinal cord. Out-come: Succesful. The Patient has trouble walking due to the extra weight, is often stared at in the street, and has had to learn how to sleep on his stomach, but seems very happy with his operation. Update: Sadly, we have recently learned that Patient #5 has died. He apparently fell over on his back, causing the plates to puncture his flesh and break his spinal cord. ---- Patient #6 Operation: Patient wishes to have antlers similar to that of a moose. A bio-synthetic mold of a pair of Moose antlers will be crafted, and attatched to the patient's skull. Additonaly, the patient's spine will be reinforced to take the extra weight. Out-come: Although the operation was a success at first, despite the fact that the patient had trouble walking for three 3 months, the patient attempted to use his antlers. The force from trying to head-butt somebody caused his skull to split, and his spine to break. Note: We warned him that they were merely vestigal, but he clearly did not listen. We can not be held responsible for this. ---- Patient #7 Operation: Patient wishes to have an external and artifical organ installed that allows him to keep small fish alive inside it. A sphere of bio-synethetic matter will be stitched to his chest, and a gland that acts as a filtration system installed. Also, a small anus like maw will be constructed as a way of inserting food/fishes/etc. Out-come: The weight from the water was apparently crushing the patient, and as he quickly got up to try and relieve the pain, the organ tore. This caused him deep wounds and mass blood loss, although we managed to save him. Perhaps a biological fish-tank isn't such a good idea. Note: Those poor fish. ---- Patient #8 Operation: Patient wishes to become a spider. Two Arms and two legs from willing donors will be found and attatched to the skeleton, then stitched on. Six (vestigal) eyes drilled into the skull, and a silk producing gland attatched to the mouth. Out-come: Patient became insane post-operation, and honestly believed he was a spider. He proceeded to kill eleven staff members, and cannibalise their remains in an abandond and also silk encrusted storage room. Patient was eventualy captured and sent to an insane asylum, but has not yet recovered. ---- Patient #9 Operation: Patient wants canine teeth removed and replaced with fangs that can produce venom. Synthetic bone will be molded in similar shape to that of a cobra's, and then hollowed out. Glands that allow the patient to produce venom will be placed behind the fangs. Out-come: The Operation had been very succesful at first, although the patient had slight trouble closing his mouth without cutting himself. We later learned, though, that The Patient was infact in a cult that worshipped snakes and other venomous reptiles. P#9 was used in around 76 sacrifices and rituals involving death and mutilation, and was soon sentenced to life in jail. ---- Patient #10 Operation: Genitals removed. Out-come: Subject awoke from the anesthetic during the operation, and attempted to stop it. Thanks to his movement, the surgeon slipped and stabbed him deeply. Pain and bloodloss caused his near death, although we eventually managed to save him. But barely. ---- Patient #11 Operation: Patient wishes to become a 'baby'. Limbs will be cut down to stubs, torso shaved of flesh, teeth removed, hair shaved. Out-come: Patient almost died during the surgery, and had to be kept in the facility for six 6 months. Mental health has been shattered, and has reverted to that of a newborn. Note: Any staff caught refering to Patient #11 as 'The Big Baby' will be given a caution. ---- Patient #12 Operation: Extra set of teeth. Bones removed from arms and legs, slowly chipped away to craft teeth, surgical super glue to keep them in place. Out-Come: The patient has been confined to a wheelchair, and has to be fed through a tube, but the operation was a somewhat success. Although, he can not eat solid foods, and has difficulty breathing. ---- Patient #13 Operation: Every sense destroyed. Eye balls removed, nose removed and stitched up, ear drums popped and ear's stitched, tounge removed, and an injection that kills nerve endings. Out-come: Even though the patient can not hear herself, she still has long conversations with an apparent hallucination. She has named this vision 'The Smiley man of beyond nothing' and claims that only the deaf, dumb and blind can see him. She seems perfectly happily to spend hours, or even days at a time talking to this 'person'. The topic varies wildly, from the meaning of life, to insanity, to the memories of music and sight. We have determined that she is not fit for the out-side world, and have kept her inside the facility. UPDATE: Patient #13 has been found dead. The cruedly drawn words 'He's reaching out for me. I will join the Smiley man in the place known as Beyond nothing' was found written on her bedroom wall. The cause of her death, and just how she managed to find a pen and write a full sentence while blind and completely numb is unknown. ---- Patient #14 Operation: Wants ocular implants, specifically to allow for low light vision. Since they are common in other mammals, but would not be possible without major reconstruction, attempted to extract eyes from a large dog, with similar blood type and tissue. Out-come: Outright failure, in the grand sense of things. The eyes worked for a short period, but they seemed to be attacked by the body's immune system regardless. Catastrophic breakdown of the nerves was recorded before the subject began to attempt to rip the new eyes from their respective sockets. Too much blood was lost to attempt surgery, and the patient died soon after from what seems to be an infection. ---- Patient #15 Operation: Arms and legs switched. Out-come: Patient in extreme pain for the course of three 3 weeks, and has not yet gained complete control over the switched arms and legs, but has come to be some-what healthy. ---- Patient #16 Operation: Patient wishes to be able to summon full use of his strength (current scientific thought is that the brain traditionally restricts muscle use to 33% outside of crisis situations). Invasive neurosurgery will be performed in an attempt to disable the parts of the brain responsible for this cap. Outcome: Partially successful. The patient demonstrates significantly increased strength in functional areas; however, the exploratory nature of the surgery has reduced the patient to simply the use of his head and neck. Artificial means are currently being used to sustain the patient's life while further treatment is considered. Update: Patient was startled by an incoming nurse and upon turning his head quickly to see the source of the noise, snapped his neck instantly. Pentagon officials have expressed interest in the neurological area responsible for the increase in strength. ---- Patient #17 Operation: Patient wishes to gain perfect recall and as well as a photographic memory, essentially being able to remember all his surroundings in perfect detail, having no memories repressed. Hippocampus will be modified to allow for conscious storage of subconscious levels of detail, as well as rerouting of the neural pathways involved in memory to allow for perfect recall of said detail. Out-come: Successful to an extent. The Patient exhibits perfect recall of all minor details, however a slip-up in the operation damaged the Patient's hippocampus, leading to slow onset of retrograde amnesia. Subject has no memory of who he is or any other detail from before the operation. We will need to keep him in the facility for remediation into his identity. Update: Subject has developed inhuman recall, so much so that events are recorded in his memory before they even occur. In essence, the Patient has gained the ability to see the future. The Army Counter-terrorism Unit has taken interest in using his newfound ability to predict attacks before they happen. ---- Patient #18 Operation: Patient desires freedom from hunger, though wishes to retain the pleasure of taste. Digestive tract shortened. The Esophagus as well as a portion of the large intestine left intact, attached at the anterior to the patient's rectum to allow the passage of food and drink. External/internal feed line installed intravenously through the hip to allow for timed sustenanceglucose release into the blood stream ceasing the 'hunger' reaction. Following recovery period in which the patient was taught to use his feeding cartridges, neurosurgery to physically alter the hypothalamus to halt physiological 'hunger' reaction. Out-come: Partial success. Patient fitted with diapers after initial 'pleasure' eating resulting in near immediate evacuation of undigested meal from remainder of bowels. Patient reported cessation of the hunger instinct and seemed pleased. After 26 days of observation, patient began reporting intense hunger pains/stomach cramps despite absence of stomach. Complained of inability to feel 'full.' Patient warned that his new intake system did not allow for heavy exertion: Warning ignored as patient violently resisted assistance in any matter. Was observed carrying large amounts of food from in-facility cafeteria to his room. Patient found dead on day 32 of recovery. Examination revealed that he had removed the external feed to his IV and plugged the line with with an unidentified cloth. Patient appeared to have fashioned a crude plug, which was lodged in his anus: What remained of his digestive tract was impacted with partially chewed food. It appears that the pressure caused by the stuffing of food resulted in suffocation and strain on the heart. Note: in future attempts at similar procedures, be sure to utilize psychological screenings to deny patients prone to suffering cravings. ---- Patient #19 Operation: Wants to become a Chimera. A living snake (non-poisonous breed) will be implanted above the anus, lion and goat heads (one (1) of each) will be implanted on both sides of the original head. Patient demands that the heads breathe fire, so a modified flamethrower will be inserted under the tongue, with the main fuel tank fixed under the lungs. Spinal cord will be reinforced to withstand the extra weight and a flame-retardant gel will be supplied for the patient. Arms will be surgically altered to allow easier quadrupedalism. Outcome: Surprisingly a success.The patient needed some time to recover, and soon started to walk around the facility. The implanted heads started to rot, and the snake starved, but the man seemed to not take notice of either events. We sent him back home after 6 (six) months of observation. Update: Unfortunately, the patient had a nervous collapse after someone called him "a rotting freak". The patient activated the flamethrower and killed 15 bystanders, and, given a fuel leakage, ignited himself,dying on-spot. Note: We need better fuel tanks. ---- Patient #20 Operation: Facial features switched with that of a dog's. Out-Come: Although the operation original went with flying colours, Necrosis soon set in, and the parts of the dog started to rot. Although we managed to cut off the pieces of dog corpse in time, the patient lost his face to Necrosis. ---- Patient #21 Operation: Internal organs removed, and replaced with an internal life support machine. Out-come: Although the removing of the organs was succesful, as well as the insertation, 'plugging in' and activation of the machine, once the patient's wounds were stitched back together the machine began to leak battery acid. This caused the patient's body to dissolve from the inside out, starting with the lower chest area and slowly burning the rest of the patient into a thick soup. ---- Patient #22 Operation: Patient wishes to have wings. Skin and bone will be taken from willing doners, and used to craft wings similar to that of a bats. Out-come: Although it took many long hours to craft, crude wings were finaly made and stitched to the Patient's shoulders. Although the facility did warn him that they were merely vestigal, the patient attempted to use them and leaped from the 55th floor of a near by office building. Suprisingly, eye witness acounts have reported that he did indeed glide for a few seconds before the wind direction changed and he plummeted to his death. ---- Patient #23 Operation: Patient requests binary cardiovascular system. Outcome: Removed one (1) freshly donated heart. Patient's ribcage removed, stored in medicated bio-fluids for reattachment. Had to move lungs around. Possible perforation, will examine later. Successful installation of secondary heart. Ribs re-attached, set with equivalent of a bio-expoy. Patient kept in facility two weeks, three days, seventeen hours. Expired after evening feeding time. Exploratory autopsy notes the withered appearance of the secondary heart. Probable that blood volume within human body is not great enough to warrant binary cardio system. Notes: Minor heart arrhythmia in primary heart caused biological "override" to defer blood to secondary heart. Malfunction and disuse lead to painful, slow death. Binary heart system unlikely in human subjects without further testing. ---- Patient #24 Patient arrives at facility 7 months pregnant and expresses desire to keep her child within her permanently. Operation: Surgery performed through incision into the womb through the abdominal tissues. Hormonal injections administered to child to halt the development of the lymphatic and endocrine systems in order to cease development. Silicon access plug installed to allow for manual flushing and replenishing of amniotic fluid periodically. Outcome: Patient diagnosed with prepartum depression within a week following the procedure. Complains that she can hear a baby crying nearby when she attempts to sleep. Reports fatigue and general ill feeling. During a routine checkup via ultra-sound, patient coded and was unable to be revived. Sever hemorrhaging suspected to be cause as evidenced by amount of blood loss, but septic toxicity found to be the partial culprit. Autopsy revealed that the baby shifted in-utero, tearing stitches around artificial plug. It appears the child died soon after. ---- Patient #25 Operation: Completely remade to look like a snake. Skin dyed Green, arms and legs removed, flesh from removed limbs used to make a 'tail', eyes dyed yellow, tounge slit to give a 'forked' apperance. Out-come: Patient entered a deep coma due to extreme blood-loss. Has not yet recovered, and doctors do not expect him to ever recover fully. Family has attempted to sue for damages, but failed. ---- Patient #26 Patient requests completely flexible spine. Operation: Spinal column carefully cut away. Column is replaced by a series of 383 interlocking rings of surgical quality brass. Flat riveted rings along the upper section of rings allow for the attachment of the ribs to the new spinal column. Outcome: The new spinal column allowed the patient inhuman degrees of spinal flexibility. Range limited only by epidermal and muscular elasticity. During testing, the patient exhibited the ability to bend completely in half both to the anterior and posterior and laterally in both directions with some effort. Reported difficulty in standing directly upright without a moment to reorient muscles along the spine. Patient asked to stay overnight following last day of recovery as testing had not been completed due to delays. The following morning, patient found in bed folded in half reaching towards his feat, dead. By all appearance, the patient was attempting to auto-fellate. The patient suffocated due to pressure on the lungs, which he was unable to alleviate by returning to an upright position due to overtaxed muscles and tearing of nerves along the cauda equina as a result of being stretched too far. ---- Patient #27 Patient requests "laser vision," apparently inspired by X-Men. Operation: Eyes removed and replaced with sophisticated, fitted cameras. Cameras modified to contain necessary equipment allowing for emission of concentrated "rays" of laser fire; however, current technological limitations prevent exact replication of the power. Technicians estimate that the eye lasers are incapable of causing physical harm outside of 25-30 seconds of use. Power source for the cameras and lasers is a combination of solar cells mounted within the camera and batteries mounted within the front portion of the skull. Outcome: Success, though the cameras are a poor replacement for normal eyesight and have reduced the patient's vision to 20/500. Lasers appear to be functional and do not cloud the patient's vision when used. Patient reports a mild burning sensation originating from the front of the head after prolonged use. Update: At approximately 0500, a large crashing sound was heard from the patient's recovery room. Preliminary investigation suggests that the lasers were activated during the patient's sleep, burning through his eyelids and then through a vital support beam in the ceiling, resulting in death for him and the patient resting in the room above his. Notes: East Wing is closed for repairs until further notice. ---- Patient #28 Operation: Patient wishes to have TV screens on the inside of her eyelids. Micro-screens will be implanted to the insides of her eye lids, and a tiny satellite receiver implanted to the top of her skull, which will be hidden by her hair slightly. Additionally, small speakers will be placed near her ear drums. Patient will also receive a remote. Out-come: Originally very successful, the patient reported that she was indeed very happy and healthy with her new 'internal TV set'. However, The Patient soon lost her remote control for the TV, and she was stuck on a single channel that continuously aired abstract foreign films. This apparently chipped away at her mental state, until the point where she tore out her own eyelids and destroyed her ears. P#28 has been sent to a hospital for both physical and mental help. Note: Make the remote internal and we could make millions off this. ---- Patient #29 Patient wishes to become a "transformer." As the type, series and canon were not specified before the patient was placed under anesthesia, creative liberties were taken. Operation: Due to the rather numerous complications in creating a Transformer, staff consensus was to use Rattrap from the "Beast Wars" series as a template. Hands and feet were left unaltered to allow the client to change himself at will. Functional prosthesis rat-like head features were grafted to artificial hinges placed near the back of the skull, and attachment points were placed on both the prosthetic extensions and the client's existing facial features, allowing him to anchor the additions in place. Massive flaps of skin from the preserved remains of compatible, deceased patients were given hair implants and grafted to the patient's stomach in such a manner that they can be secured over the back to create the "body" of Rattrap or can be concealed as belly fat if not in use. The patient's hips and pelvic area were removed and replaced with a more mobile version allowing for either bipedal or quadrupedal walking. A tail was added, though functionality was not possible. Instructions were printed out on how to properly conceal the tail beneath the clothing if the client wished to not leave it exposed while in human mode. Outcome: Client remained in a coma for approximately 3 months, during which time a small number of the modifications had to be removed or replaced due to necrosis and tissue rejection. Upon awakening, the patient expressed great anger at his results, and became violent before being subdued. Notes: There is currently no known way to create a functional transformer from a human; however, transforming limbs may show promise. Staff entertainment will be restricted to Mega Man and Astro Boy until such modifications can be formulated. ---- Patient #30 Patient wishes for the ability to become "human putty" at will. Operation: All major bones in the arms, legs, spine and ribcage replaced with a pseudometal designed by Tech Department which loses rigidity when subjected to an electrical charge, and regains rigidity when the charge is removed. The skull and jaw were similarly replaced. Major cartilage structures and smaller bones in the hands and feet were not modified due to a material shortage. A small generator was placed in the chest of the client, and wiring was run to the back of the left hand allowing the client to deliver the necessary activating and deactivating electrical charges to the material with the press of a button. Outcome: The client was in extreme pain upon awakening, and instantly (and successfully) activated the device, resulting in complete lack of rigidity to all implanted materials. However, the client's muscle structure was unable to use the flexible material to generate movement, and the client remained in a fluid state until the generator's charge ran out. When the material regained rigidity, it did not return to its original form, resulting in the brain being crushed as the skull reactivated in a significantly narrower form than originally constructed. Notes: Consider adding structural support to the skull and spinal column to prevent similar results in the future. ---- Patient #31 Operation: Patient wishes to legs similar to that of a flea, and the power to jump very high. The bones in the legs will be removed and replaced with a synthetic and much more bendable material. The joints in the legs will also be replaced, allowing the patient to bend his legs in any way he pleases. An extremely high powered but fairly compact mechanism that allows high powered jumping will be placed under the skin, and will run from the very top of each leg to the bottom of each heel. Out-come: The Patient was unable to walk for the period of five weeks, but eventually he managed to master walking and running. He seems much more agile than the average person, and frequently engages in races. The jumping mechanism was also a success; the farthest recorded height the patient achieved was ten meters. Update: P#31 has recently been found dead. Apparently, he was at a local bar when people wanted to see how he danced with his new legs. He attempted to dance, when he jumped, forgetting about the mechanism. This sent him rocketing into the ceiling, breaking his neck and killing him instantly. ---- Patient #32 Operation: Patient wishes to to be able to induce orgasm through touch. Tiny glands that produce an experimental drug will be placed in his fingers, and extremely small hypodermic needles that are linked to them will be placed in the tips. Out-come: Succesful. Instant orgasm is acheived whenever he touches himself, and orgasm in others is acheived when he touches them. P#32 seems more then eager to test this out on the facility's nurses when ever he can. Update: P#32 has been arrested for using his 'power''' to ''pressure over fifty woman into sex. He has also been given a surgery to remove the needles and the glands. Note: This operation has become fairly popular lately. Let's hope the whole rape thing is one-off thing, hey? ---- Patient #33 Operation: Patient wishes to become a human piggy bank. A large cavity in the patient's back will be carved, being careful not to damage the spine or rib-cage. Skin from a donor will be taken and used to line the inside of the cavity. A zipper will also be grafted on to the edges of it, allowing hopefully easy access. Out-come: Patient seemed quite healthy after the operation, despite obvious complaints of back-pain. When the patient tested out placing something in the cavity of his back, he complained of slight pain. Patient was given a prescription of pain killers and soon released from the facility. Update: Patient has been arrested for using his back cavity to steal many things, ranging from a DVD player to three frozen chickens. Note: Despite the failure of this operation, I still don't think pigs are greedy. They just lack self control. ---- Patient #34 Operation: Patient wishes to be able to change his skin colour at will, similar to that of a Chameleon. Thousands of tiny multi-coloured lights will be placed under the skin, and wired to his brain using bio-synthetic nerves. Out-come: Successful. Patient can change his skin tone to any colour in the spectrum at will, and has perused a career in performing arts as 'The Chameleon Man'. UPDATE: While performing on stage, P#34's lights became over heated and burst. The shards of glass and the heat from the lights caused his skin to cook and be shredded from the inside, eventually causing him to bleed to death. ---- Patient #35 Operation: Patient wishes to have bullet-proof skin. A form of experimental steroid will be administered to reinforce the muscle to the point of concrete, and the skin will be replaced heavily with a form of human leather made from donors. Out-come: Patient used the gun on himself several times, but was not seriously harmed by it. Slight bleeding and burn marks were caused, but quickly healed. Patient was soon released from the facility. Update: P#35 went on to join the army, and became a form of super soldier. He was confirmed to of killed over three thousand people, if more. The Military deemed him too dangerous, and attempted to execute him. The execution failed, causing P#35 to escape and kill most personal within the military facility. He was later terminated by a grenade forced down his throat by a surviving member of the military facility slaughter. ---- Patient #36 Operation: Patient wishes to have eyes in the back of his head. Two new sockets shall be drilled and crafted to the back of the head, and a pair of working eyes from a donor will be placed inside. A direct link to the brain will be made out of slightly used nerves from the same donor. Out-come: Patient is slightly blind out of the new eyes, but can vaguely see things out of them. Apparently, they're never good things to the patient. He always hallucinates to see his surroundings as a deep, dark and fiery void and its inhabitants massive, horribly mutilated figures. Update: P#36 has ripped out his pair of new eyes. He has since gone into a sort of catatonic state while repeating the phrase 'Behind you is a scary place'. ---- Patient #37 Operation: Patient wishes to be able to secrete a deadly gas when alarmed. A bio synthetic filter will be implanted into each lung, which can convert certain gases into a form of chlorine. When certain pheromones related to stress are detected in the body, the filter releases the gas which is then exhaled through a tube under the patient’s tongue. Out-come: Slight complications during surgery, the patient being an asthmatic chain smoker made it a tad more difficult. When the patient awoke from the surgery, he could not breathe normally for the period of two days and had to be kept on an oxygen mask. However, the filter seems to work rather well when we tested it by exposing the patient to the donor wards, resulting in the death of one or two of them. The filter did have a side effect though; the gas does not spray out, it ‘drifts’ out, causing a slight back draft of chlorine in the patient’s throat. He has since started coughing very violently, and also seems to be forever wheezing. Apart from that, the patient seems rather happy and healthy with his new ability. Update: A string of chlorine related incidents have caused suspicions amongst the staff at the facility. We can not confirm for sure whether they are the work of P#37, as the police have not been able to reach him for questioning. All I can say, gentlemen, is that please beware of wheezy men. You can never be too careful. ---- Patient #38 Operation: Patient wishes to regulate body temperature. The patients nervous system will be disabled and will be replace with a special chemical system that releases endo-thermic/exothermic reactions depending on the patients mood. Out-come: Patient endured a few days of fluxuting temperatures in solitary. Suffered severe burns but has survived. Patient has been released. Update: Patient witnessed being burnd alive after feud with friend. The patient ran down 2 streets screaming in agny before finally dying horribly on the floor. --------- Patient #39 Operation: Patient want ability to stretch limbs with rubber like material skin. Outcome: Patient's DNA was altered to include a single new chemical, which gives the body an elastic property. Operation was a huge failure, patient woke up after surgery and appeared fine. The next day when he woke up and looked at his appearance, His body was hugely disfigured. Update: Patient became hostle to everything, experienced hallucinations every hour for exactly 10 seconds. Has shown signs of impossible tasks, for example, yesterday at 10:30am the patient woke up seeming to know what woul happen for the rest of the day. They happened, for reasons unknown this ability has worked. Patient was destroyed in fumigation tank today at 6:15pm --------- Patient #40 Operation: Patient wants to recieve neverending sexual pleasure, this seems odd but i am happy to experiment the out of the normal. Procedure: I have extrapolated the nerve cells from sensitive areas around the patients body and injected them into the patient groinal area. From now on any contact will cause extreme pleasure. Outcome: The patient spent two days in the ward with extreme joy, no need to say but sound and video contact was put to a minimal. Update: Patient died from a bleedout on 23th march following a fight he was in. The patient was hit in his private region causing him to be paralysed. The oncoming attackers took this oppertunity to beat him serverly and leave him in an alley. He was found a day later in the fetal position.